Season 4
} Season 4 } Season Information Chapter Origins of Eternal Souls Aired December 27, 2013--March 14, 2014 Episodes 12 Premiere Formality of the Past Finale Tendencies Never Forgotten Slogan The Year of the Original Witch The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Fourth Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, December 27, 2013. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thomas Dekker as Jaden Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Wes Bentley as Grant Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Logan Browning as Helena Season Summary As time proceeds to move on and it seems to be correcting itself, Eric is still trying to balance the irrelevant thirst as he still craves for human blood which he begins heading down towards an indirect path, while managing his relationship with Isabella. Eric unexpectedly begins to receive noticeable signals from an old former companion that intensely needs his help with the return of an arch enemy towards all vampires. Isabella struggles with trying to contain Eric from targeting innocent victims due to his invious lust for consuming human blood. While aiding with his problems and having numerous cases to deal with at work, Isabella makes a shocking discovery that will change the lives of her adoptive family (The Old Ones) and most importanty Eric. Moving forward with their lives one step at a time, Dominic and Destiny is soon approached by a mysterious guest who claims that he is apart of their acclaimed and deceased lineage, which affects their world once discovered. Accepting full knowledge that he's a threat within the vampire, werewolf and human societies, Gordon becomes familiar of how to remain nuetral due to what he's been taught by his mother and father. As their wedding approaches, Vincent fears that it may not be handled lightly (comparing it to Eric and Isabella's catastrophic non-wedding occurence) and worries that him and Destiny may be making a mistake into rushing their elluded future together. Hearing about the dangerous news from Eric, Selene returns to New York to aid her maker and her companions with handling their upmost and ancient problem. Getting several notifications of all supernatural species rival's intermediate and unexpected return, Ayana and Jamia tires to unravel certain information and seek help from a certain ancestor on how to defeat the one that gave birth to the existence of witchcraft. Finally having her own fashion industry established, Ariana tends to focus more on her relationship with Dominic and along with Eric, begins to obtain a clear understanding of what they're ancient arch enemy's purpose of returning. After not receiving any repsonses from Scott and with the guidance from Matthew and Wesley, Camille begins to regret how she informed him of her secret (which deals with her feeling emotionally unstable) and creates a way of turning off her emotions to focus more on college and the catastrophic events ahead. Returning from they're monumental getaway, André and Sariah returns to the city that never sleeps to encounter horrifying information that shocks them both, which leaves André worried of Sariah's safety. As Michael and Kate begins a summer intership together (which is based on their major compatibilities) Michael discovers that Kate has been secretly consuming human blood, while compelling them on a day to day basis, which gives him the impression that she's been commiting the acts all along. Chapters *Chapter 4: Origins of Eternal Souls: (Ep. 138 - 149) This chapter originates with Eric continuing to struggle with his endless addiction, as he craves for human blood and tries to balance the tremendous relationship with Isabella. He soon is approached by a former companion and is informed of the return of their ancient deadliest enemy. Dealing with the upcoming & catastrophic events ahead, The Old Ones lives are invariably balancing on a life and death scale, which will bring them to the depths of lies and heartbreak, although it will conduct them together to adjust their relationships and constitute them even durable. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Lorena, Patience, Zyra Episodes Notes *Keshia Chanté (Lorena) becomes a Season 4 regular. *Shannon Kane (Trinity) becomes a series regular. *Bronson Pelletier (Brian) becomes a series regular. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes